


Don't Shave

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beard Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Jensen’s home for his long summer break which means his hiatus beard is in full effect…A/N: Fulfills the Beard Kink square for SPN 2019 Kink Bingo





	Don't Shave

Jensen had sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he entered the kitchen, pooling on his shirt collar, sticking the fabric to his skin. He went straight for the fridge, letting the cool air get his face for a few seconds before he grabbed an ice cold bottle of water and started to chug it down. He glanced over as he drank, pink lips stretched around the rim of the bottle, his throat swallowing down big gulps. He looked hotter than normal if that was possible.

Not to mention his hiatus beard was grown out and that added a whole other layer of sexiness to him.

He breathed hard when he finished, wiping off the few stray water droplets that had pooled in the pretty brown beard on his face. He set the bottle down on the counter, never breaking eye contact as he stalked over to you, making you take a step back. You were pinned between the cabinets and him, his chest heaving slower now but he was still licking his lips at you.

“I finished staining the wood for your office. It’ll dry out in the sun in no time,” he said. “I can finish up the shelves tomorrow hopefully.”

“That’s great,” you said, nodding at him as Jensen started to smirk.

“Have I lost my touch? Or is someone just playing hard to get?” he teased. You blinked and he leaned closer, nearly brushing his lips against yours. “Does the beard not do it for you anymore? I could shave if-”

“Don’t. Shave,” you said. He gave you a kiss, his face scruffy and soft and his arm shooting around the back of your waist made you yelp against him.

“Does it make me manlier? Tougher? Hotter? I’ve always wondered,” he said, lifting up your shirt an inch, dancing his fingers over the dip of your back. You stared up through your eyelashes, heat pouring off of him. “You get insatiable whenever I’m on hiatus you know. Every single year without fail. Every single day you want some. This fucking beard does things to you. If I had my way, Dean Winchester would have a fucking beard all year round. Maybe next year I keep it, hm?”

“I-I like both,” you said, running your hand over his chest, fisting your hand in his shirt hard. “But…”

“But what? Come on, Y/N. Tell me your secret,” he said, ghosting his breath over your ear, giving your cheek the lightest nuzzle with his own.

“When you have the beard…it means you’re home and when you’re home…we have fun. A lot of fun,” you said.

“Oh. So it’s not the beard,” he said with a teasing tsk.

“Trust me,” you said, Jensen kissing under your jaw, humming when he sucked lightly at the flesh. “The beard is… _fuck, Jensen._ ”

“Beard gets you hot and bothered. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, smiling against you. He slid your shorts and underwear down, cupping your face with both his hands in the next moment. You blinked and bit your bottom lip, hands already reaching for his belt. “Want something?”

You nodded and started to undo his belt, Jensen kissing you slow and deep. He was hard as a rock under the material and it didn’t take much to push the shorts off his body. You reached for the elastic of his boxer briefs but he tsked you.

“No, no,” he said. “Later. This is about the beard after all.”

“Jens-” you said, stopping when he dropped down to his knees, staring up at you. “Shit, you are hot down on your knees like that.”

“Enjoy it, honey,” he said, sliding his hands up your thighs, long fingers grazing over the skin. He moved them around to the back, reaching up to your ass and giving it a squeeze before he pulled your legs forward, your entire body leaning back against the countertop to keep you upright. He smirked as he leaned in close, your hands behind you as you stared down. “Hm, that’s more like it.”

He licked a line through your folds, closing his eyes as he dove in and and began to assault your clit. You threw your head back, trying to get more leverage but he just chuckled, held you steady and started a slow build within you.

You weren’t going anywhere until he had you coming on his tongue and you would feel where that beard had been for days.

Then again, you weren’t going to tell him that’s exactly what you wanted in the first place.


End file.
